falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Falleen Federal Election in Haals, 584AER
0.2% | image1 = | leader1 = Sheldon Whitehouse | party1 = Popular Republican Movement | popular_vote1 = 1,359,040 | percentage1 = 20.6% | swing1 = 1.2% | image2 = | leader2 = John Waters | party2 = Democratic Labour Party | popular_vote2 = 1,260,081 | percentage2 = 19.1% | swing2 = 2.4% | image3 = | leader3 = Ruth Davidson | color3 = 96C7FF | party3 = Conservative & Imperialist Party | popular_vote3 = 1,009,384 | percentage3 = 15.3% | swing3 = 0.5% | image4 = | leader4 = James Brokenshire | party4 = Coalition of Conservative Unionists | popular_vote4 = 831,257 | percentage4 = 12.6% | swing4 = 6.0% | party5 = United Falleen Imperial Democrats | image5 = | leader5 = Nicolai Vestergaard | popular_vote5 = 653,131 | percentage5 = 9.9% | swing5 = 3.2% | party6 = United Left Coalition | color6 = 900000 | image6 = | leader6 = Alberto Garzón | popular_vote6 = 534,380 | percentage6 = 8.1% | swing6 = 1.4% | party7 = New Falleentium Order | color7 = 000000 | image7 = | leader7 = Erwin Bonhart | popular_vote7 = 277,085 | percentage7 = 4.2% | swing7 = 1.4% | party8 = New Progressives | image8 = | leader8 = James Markova | popular_vote8 = 217,710 | percentage8 = 3.3% | swing8 = 0.2% | party9 = Faithful Falleen Distributist Party | color9 = 009E60 | leader9 = Bob Ross | image9 = | popular_vote9 = 204,515 | percentage9 = 3.1% | swing9 = 0.1% }} The '''Falleen Federal Election in of 584AER '''was an election to determine the new Chancellor of Falleentium after James Brokenshire dissolved his government. All 21 Federal States and Overseas Territories voted in this election. A plurality of voters in the Royal State of Haals selected the eventual winner, Sheldon Whitehouse of the Popular Republican Movement, to be the next Chancellor, albeit with one of the lowest turnouts of any state or territory. Background Imperial Chancellor James Brokenshire had hurt his prospects in Haals when he waged an aggressive campaign to condemn the Haalsian government under Qasem Soleimani and Ducal Official Dennis Faulconer due to the passage of the First Amendment to the Haalsian Constitution, which Brokenshire sought to repeal. Later, Brokenshire's government collapsed due to his attempt to decree a budget into law which had been rejected by the Chamber of Deputies, causing the Conservative & Imperialist Party and the Federal Liberal Party to withdraw their support of government. This combination of factors caused Brokenshire and his Coalition of Conservative Unionists to suffer particularly heavily in Haals. Outcome Support for the Coalition of Conservative Unionists fell by nearly 1/3 as compared to the election two years prior, as many former supporters either flocked to alternative conservative parties or stayed at home on election day. This led to a small uptick in support for the Conservative & Imperialist Party, but also a stronger than expected performance for more hardline right-wing parties such as the United Falleen Imperial Democrats and the New Falleentium Order - a development which foreshadowed the shocking rise of The Imperial Party and the Falleen Fascist Party in the Haalsian State Election that occurred barely a month later. Meanwhile, the Falleen Opposition saw a boost in support, especially the Labour Democrats. Full Results Category:The Imperial Constitution Category:Haalsian Constitution